


Taking Care Of Things

by your_starless_eyes



Series: Lemon Boy [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Crying, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Phil Lester Is A Sweetheart, Rain, References to Depression, Sad Dan Howell, Songfic, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_starless_eyes/pseuds/your_starless_eyes
Summary: These moments hit Dan hard every so often. Phil's used to it by now.---"I've gotta find a way to make this feel okay / When rock bottom for me is routine for someone else..."





	Taking Care Of Things

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by
> 
> Taking Care Of Things  
> Cavetown  
> Lemon Boy  
> 2018
> 
> "There are a lot of young homeless people in my town. Living here for over 10 years I've watched them grow older, and noticed more and more people sleeping rough. It's really sad that in a city, a WORLD, filled with rich people, so many abandoned houses, and so much food being wasted every day, there are still people who manage to go over a decade without a home. It really shows there's something very wrong with the way our society functions. It puts a lot of my own problems in perspective, and I've learnt to feel a lot more grateful and happy with the life I have, and motivated to make the most of it. I'm really so incredibly fortunate to have a roof over my head and a hot meal in my belly every night."  
> -Robin Skinner (Cavetown), via Bandcamp

_Where does my mind go when it gets stupid? / Is there anyone in there? / Where did my friends go? / Did they get taken? / Or had they had enough of going to therapy? / Sat in a cold room / The corners feel friendly / I think they'll take care of me / My brothers are circles / My sisters quadrilaterals / And they're all so pretty_

_~Taking Care Of Things, Cavetown (Lemon Boy, 2018)_

_•-•-•-•_

Dan sighs, looking out the window tiredly.

_Rain, rain go away..._

He doesn't hear the gentle creak of the door, doesn't hear the soft footsteps. In fact, he doesn't react at all until Phil leans over his shoulder.

"Hey," Phil whispers, kissing Dan's cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Maybe," Dan replies, resting his hand against the cold glass pane.

"What are you thinking about?" Phil quips, not one to be easily deterred. He wraps his arms around Dan's waist, gently nuzzling against the younger boy's neck.

"Phil, stop it." Dan's tone is sharp, and Phil does as he's told immediately.

"Sorry," Phil mumbles, stepping back and pushing his falling glasses up. He can feel his face heat, something like shame tightening his chest.

_I should have realised Dan wasn't feeling right._

"I don't know, Phil," Dan says after a long moment. "Everything and nothing, all at once."

Phil is silent, trying to figure out what Dan's talking about.

"I..." Dan shakes his head, taking a deep breath and resting his head against the window. "I'm so stupid."

"Hey, don't say that," Phil murmurs, touching Dan's shoulder. "That's not true, and we both know that."

"Phil-" Dan's words cut off as a sob racks his body, tears streaking down his face in a way that mirrors the rain on the window. "I hate it!" he shouts, hitting his hand against the windowsill. Phil grabs his hand quickly, both of his hands clasping Dan's tightly.

"Shh," Phil soothes. "What's this about?"

"I'm a fucking moron!" Dan cries, letting Phil direct him into his bed. "I shouldn't have- and-" Phil shakes his head, sitting beside Dan and pulling him close.

"You're okay," Phil murmurs, speaking into Dan's hair.

"You'll be just fine."

***

 

> _I've gotta find a way to make this feel okay / When rock bottom for me is routine for someone else_

_~Taking Care Of Things, Cavetown (Lemon Boy, 2018)_

_•-•-•-•_

Dan opens his eyes blearily, the sun hitting his face. He sits up, smiling a bit at the sight of Phil curled up at the foot of his bed, his glasses askew on his face.

He gently rubs Phil's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Phil mumbles, sitting up. Dan giggles at how Phil's hair sticks up and how disheveled he looks. "What?"

"Nothing," Dan answers. "I'm just glad I have you, that you put up with me and all my shit."

"Oh." Phil flops back down, his eyes closing. "Thought somethin' happened." Dan chuckles softly as Phil falls back asleep, brushing the older man's hair from his face. Phil half-heartedly paws at Dan's hand, making a small noise as Dan grabs his wrist and pulls him close. "Stop," Phil whines, but he curls up against Dan's body anyway.

"I love you," Dan whispers. "Even if you are a little shit."

"Shu' up," Phil mumbles, pressing a gentle kiss to Dan's jaw. "Go back to sleep, arsehole."

"Dick," Dan shoots back, but Phil's breathing is already evening out and becoming more shallow, his body going slack and grip on Dan's shoulder loosening.

Dan gets the last word, as usual.

He doesn't know if he'll be able to fall back asleep, so he settles for playing with Phil's dark hair.

_I'm sorry. Sorry you have to deal with all my problems. Sorry I can't be everything you need or want. Sorry for all I've done._

_Please don't leave me, though._

_Please._

**Author's Note:**

> And just like that, the Lemon Boy series is complete. I'm going to be messing with the series order and putting them in the order of the album.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who ever read one of these; they were so much fun to write. ^-^
> 
> I wholly recommend you check out Robin's music if you haven't yet; it's like nothing you've ever heard before, I promise. He's such a good musician, and you'll love him.
> 
> Should I do another series like this?  
> I'm debating whether I should do some other Cavetown songs (ie Devil Town, Banana Bread, Hug All Ur Friends), so lemme know if you'd like that.


End file.
